


Tumblr Ficlets

by apoptoses



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, notes and warnings found within indiviual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/pseuds/apoptoses
Summary: A little collection in which you can find my responses to tumblr prompts and other small ficlets that don't need an individual post.





	1. "Don't be silly, I want to stay up with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Hannigram fill for the prompt "Don't be silly, I want to stay up with you"

"I'm sorry. This is just-" Will pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes until he saw stars. "I don't even know why I called you."

The dogs milled around Hannibal's feet, sniffing at his pockets. He must have brought them treats at some point, Will thought. He could already see their fur sticking to the fine wool of Hannibal's trousers.

Somehow it felt stranger having Hannibal in his house with him than knowing he'd been there alone. He looked so out of place amongst Will's soft, worn furniture. His suit a little too crisp, hair a little too gelled into place.

It might be nice to run his hands over him, make him a little dishelved, Will's traitorous mind thought. He swallowed hard and watched Hannibal scratch Winston's head.

"You called because you were concerned, and, ostensibly, you trusted me enough to share your concern with me," Hannibal said. "Tell me again about the noise you heard."

Will dropped onto the foot of the bed. The mattress sunk as Hannibal joined him.

"It was like something was pawing at my door, but when I went outside nothing was there. And the dogs didn't- I don't know, the just laid there, like they didn't hear it."

"Are you certain it wasn't a dream?"

"No, I didn't even get to fall asleep before I heard it. Am I- do you think I'm going crazy?"

"Crazy is relative. One might, for example, find living with seven dogs to be crazy. For another it might merely be a facet of their daily life."

Will arched a brow at Hannibal. "Did you drive all the way out here to insult me?"

Hannibal smiled. "No. I came here because I thought you might find some comfort in having someone to keep you company. You sounded panicked on the phone. And to answer your previous question, no. I don't think you're crazy. However-"

"I'm unintentionally taking my work home with me, I know."

Will looked past Hannibal at the snow swirling outside. Almost an inch had piled up since he'd arrived. Inside the room the fire crackled.

"You can go home. If you want," Will said. "I'm sure you didn't sign up to do house calls when you went into psychiatry."

"Don't be silly, Will. You're my friend, not my patient. I want to stay up with you."

He searched Hannibal's face for pity, any sign that he was humoring Will. All he could see was the way Hannibal licked his lips, the way the bit of saliva left behind glistened like a beacon in the firelight.

Will closed the space between them.

Hannibal stiffened. Panic clawed its way up Will's throat.

Just before he could pull away and spout a thousand apologies, Hannibal fisted his hands in Will's shirt and dragged him closer. What began as a simple, almost chaste kiss became all teeth and tongue and roaming hands. It took Buster whining and leaping onto the bed to separate them.

"Sorry. I should let them out," Will mumbled against Hannibal's mouth. His breath was ragged.

"Of course."

Before Will stepped out the door, he glanced back at Hannibal. Hannibal's lips were kiss-swollen, his shirt wrinkled. He looked debauched in all the right ways.

They would have to talk about this later. Analyze the way Will had clutched at Hannibal for stability. Pick through the details of the sounds he'd heard. But for now Will stepped out into the cold air, certain they'd find plenty of ways to pass the night.


	2. "Shh, stop fussing. I'm braiding your hair."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Season 3 Hannigram for the prompt "Shh, stop fussing. I'm braiding your hair."

Will sat behind the tub, sleeves rolled up around his elbows to keep them from getting wet as he rinsed conditioner from Hannibal's hair.

When they'd first met, Hannibal's hair had been ash brown shot through with strands of grey. He'd kept it so tidy. Slicked back hair, crisp suits, the picture of professionalism.

Now it was shaggy, curling around the tops of his ears and the back of his neck like the morning glory vines curled around their house. It shone in the warm afternoon light. Will felt as though he held liquid silver in his hands.

He separated out a few strands and began to weave them together.

"I'm not complaining about the attention, but I believe if you continue to rinse my hair my scalp may come off with it," Hannibal said.

"Shh, stop fussing," Will said. "I'm braiding your hair."

Hannibal gave a long-suffering sigh, but Will could see the way the corners of his eyes were crinkled in a smile. He tucked the finished braid to the side and started another.

"If you keep growing your hair out it's going to be long enough to put into a bun."

"Would you like that?"

"Are you saying I get to have input on your personal style now?"

Hannibal tilted his head back to rest it against the edge of the tub. Will swept his fringe back for him, wondering if he could figure out how to french braid before the water in the tub went cold.

Hannibal shrugged, water rippling with the motion. "Whenever possible one must take into consideration their partner's preferences, including those that pertain to personal grooming."

"That's a whole lot of words just to say you're so whipped you're letting me tell you how to do your hair."

"I never said you get complete control. I only asked your preferences."

Will rolled his eyes.

He combed his fingers through Hannibal's hair, undoing one of the braids. Hannibal leaned into his touch. His eyes were closed, a small, satisfied smile on his face. Will half expected him to purr.

Unable to resist the temptation, he took a fistful of hair and tugged, yanking Hannibal's head back so that he could kiss him, slow and deep.

His hair was just long enough for Will to begin to wind around his fingers and use to guide him to tilt his head this way and that. There was a special sort of pleasure that came with having Hannibal so completely at his whims with such a small point of contact.

Will had the brief image of winding a silver ponytail around his fist. Of using it to guide Hannibal to his knees. He groaned softly against Hannibal's mouth.

"I think my preference," Will said, lips brushing Hannibal's mouth with every word, "is that you grow it out."

Hannibal stared up at him with pupils blown wide; a mix of curiosity and arousal on his face. "Of course. Anything you like."

 


	3. "Care to give me a back scratch?" [spacedogs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for "Care to give me a back scratch?".  
> A bit of A/B/O spacedogs featuring Alpha!Adam and Omega!Nigel.

Tired and bored of work, Nigel tossed his phone onto an end table and turned his attention to Adam.

Adam was sat on the sofa, an expression on his face far too serious for someone who was watching a film on TV. He attacked every task with a level of focus and determination that left Nigel unable to resist touching him up and teasing him until he put a smile on his face.

He watched Adam's eyes follow the characters on screen for a moment, and then heaved himself onto the sofa, face down in Adam's lap.

"Care to give me a back scratch, gorgeous?" he asked, arching his shoulder blades up for effect.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Adam ran his fingers over Nigel's back, short nails digging in in all the right places. Nigel groaned.

"Your heat must be coming soon," Adam said absently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you always demand more affection from me within forty-eight hours of your heat arriving," Adam explained as he picked at a small bump he'd found near Nigel's shoulder. Nigel shifted around, squirming away from his touch until he returned to scratching."It's likely due to the hormonal shifts you're experiencing."

Adam slipped his hand beneath Nigel's shirt. His fingers were cold, and Nigel shivered as they moved up his spine. Above him, Adam huffed out a soft laugh.

Adam wasn't wrong. Maybe it was part of Nigel's personality, or maybe it was his years of posturing to hide the fact that he was an omega, but short of four days every month Nigel publicly took the role of dominant partner. But then his hormones would shift and _it_ would come. Behind closed doors Nigel would find himself rubbing up against Adam, as desperate for attention as a barn cat. It made his face go red just thinking about it.

In a world of nature versus nurture, nature always had to fucking win out in the end.

"You little shit," Nigel mumbled. He pressed his face into the soft skin of Adam's stomach. "You keeping notes about me like a science experiment?"

"No. I'm just stating an observation."

"What other 'observations' have you made about me, gorgeous?"

Adam ran his nails around the curve of Nigel's shoulder blade. Goosebumps sprung up on his skin. While Adam considered the question, Nigel busied himself with wedging an arm between Adam's back and the sofa, so he could wrap his arms around his waist and keep him close.

Adam smelled so sweet. Like soap, and the spices he'd used while making their dinner. Nigel inhaled deeply, scenting him.

"You pretend to like beer, but whenever we go out you end up drinking half of my cocktail instead. Your nose twitches when you're upset," Adam said. "You seem to enjoy receiving affection more than giving it, but you're reluctant to admit it. You only ever ask for it during your heat and I don't understand why."

Nigel turned his head, just enough to peer up at Adam. Adam had taken his eyes off the TV entirely in favor of watching his fingers move beneath the fabric of Nigel's t-shirt.

Nigel nuzzled his stomach. "Damn. Read me like a book, didn't you?"

"No. The books I read are difficult to understand," Adam said with a smile. "You're mostly very easy."

Very carefully, Nigel untangled himself from Adam's lap so that he could sit up. He kissed Adam, nuzzling their noses together when he drew back.

"What did I ever do to deserve a sweet little alpha like you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Adam said, puzzled frown creeping onto his face. Nigel kissed it away. "But Nigel, if you want affection from me, you don't have to hold back until your heat. I enjoy touching you and making you happy."

"I know, darling. Old habits die hard, I guess," Nigel said. "You going to stay home and fuck me when my heat gets here? Keep me feeling good?"

"Of course. My work has special leave for mated alphas, you know that."

Adam's voice was serious, but the way a grin played about the corners of his mouth told Nigel he was only winding him up. Nigel stood and, before Adam could stop him, swept his alpha into his arms and carried him off towards the bedroom. Adam laughed and clutched at his shoulders.

"Then why not practice until then?" Nigel asked and kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.


	4. "You're very endearing when you're sleepy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Season 3 Hannigram for prompt: "You're very endearing when you're sleepy"

"You know, when Buster had to go out he'd stand in front me and stare kind of like you're doing," Will said as he tucked a bookmark into the book he was reading. "Do I need to let you outside?"

Hannibal stood before him. He gave Will a look that could wither an entire forest.

As much as of a bright eyed morning person as he was, he was petulant when he was tired. Sometimes Will wondered if he'd always been that way or if age was just beginning to catch up to him. He knew better than to ask.

"I was wondering if perhaps you'd want to go to bed," Hannibal said.

"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Hannibal turned toward the stairs. Will put his book away and went through the house, checking that the lights were out before he turned in.

When he reached the bedroom Hannibal was already under the covers, clothes from the day neatly folded and put in the hamper. He watched with sleepy, half-closed eyes as Will stripped down. Will felt his gaze like a warm, loving hand on his back.

It wasn't until Will slid between the sheets that Hannibal allowed himself to shut his eyes. He nudged his way into the curve of Will's side and nuzzled his face against his throat.

"You're very endearing when you're sleepy," Will said.

He ran his fingers through Hannibal's hair, tucking it behind his ear and absently wondering if he'd crop it short again or let it grow out. Hannibal hummed softly and squeezed his side.

"Are you implying I'm not endearing at other times?" he murmured, words trailing off into a jaw-cracking yawn.

Will smiled. "Sometimes when you get going on the Theremin I consider calling Jack and turning you in."

"You'd never do such a thing."

Will had a thousand smart replies on the tip of his tongue. Hannibal shifted down further so that he could rest his cheek on Will's chest, ear pressed directly above his heart. Beneath the sheets he tangled their legs together until there was no part of them that wasn't touching. He heaved a soft, content sigh.

Will kissed the top of his head. "No. I never would."

 


	5. "Your bed head is cute"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 3 Hannigram for prompt: "Your bed head is cute"

On the rare mornings that Will woke before Hannibal, he liked to lie in bed and watch the way the rising sun played upon his features. Pale grey at first, illuminating Hannibal's skin like that of a marble statue. Then a warm rose that crept across his cheeks and progressed into the vibrant gold of dawn.

Sometimes he would twitch and turn away from the light. Today he stayed, mouth slightly parted and hair fanned out on the pillow. He looked younger like this, almost boyish.

Deceptively innocent, Will thought as he traced the crinkles at the corner of Hannibal's eye. Hannibal's nose wrinkled. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly and stretching beneath the covers like a cat.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. He smiled at Will, sleepy and amused.

Will shook his head. "Nope, just looking. Your bed head is cute."

The longer Hannibal's hair grew, the more unmanageable it became in the mornings. A piece stood almost straight up on the pillow. Will combed his fingers through it in a failed attempt to tame it.

"You remember the morning I came over for coffee?"

"When you told me about your troubles with sleepwalking?"

Will nodded. "You were in that silk robe and pajamas. I couldn't help but think to myself that waking up next to you must be an exercise in lowered self-esteem if you always crawl out of bed looking that put together," he said. "Nice to find out I was wrong about that."

"You did call to give me fair warning that you were coming over."

Will remembered that call. He'd been so panicked, and then Hannibal had answered the door. He'd almost forgotten what he was there when he'd seen him. Hannibal had looked like something out of a Macy's catalogue.

"Still, most people would throw on an undershirt and call it good."

Hannibal shrugged and placed a hand on Will's waist to drag him closer. "Perhaps I'd hoped to leave an impression on you."

"That impression being?"

"That I might be someone you'd consider to waking up to."

Will arched a brow at him. "That's awfully manipulative of you. Arrogant too, considering we'd only recently met," he teased.

Beneath the blankets, Hannibal sandwiched their feet together. He shifted closer until their foreheads were touching on the pillow. An errant strand of his hair was wedged between them. Will brushed it away with a soft laugh.

"But it seems I was successful," Hannibal said, "and so the extra effort was worth it."

"Even if it did take a few years to pay off."

Hannibal kissed Will, sweet and gentle. He smiled.

"Yes. Even then."


	6. "Star-gazing was a good idea" [spacedogs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacedogs prompt fill for "Star-gazing was a good idea"

"This is a fucking terrible idea, Adam," Nigel muttered as he ascended the fire escape. "It's thirty fucking below out here. I think my balls have gone and hidden somewhere near my stomach."

It was surreal to see the city submerged into total darkness; the only lights those of the cars on the streets below them.

The power had gone out no more than a half-hour ago. Shortly after the lights in the building had flickered and died, Adam had come knocking on his door declaring it prime star-gazing time. A more logical person would have looked outside at the snow and said no.

But Nigel had never been logical, especially not when it came to neighbors with baby blue eyes a man could drown in.

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and tucked his chin down toward his chest. The things he did for lust.

"Actually, according to the weather it's just above freezing," Adam said. "And it's physically impossible for your testicles to retreat so deeply into your body cavity."

Adam stepped onto the roof. He held out a hand to Nigel to help him up and over the ledge.

"Maybe you can help coax 'em down if they do get stuck,” Nigel said with a wolfish grin and gave Adam’s hand a squeeze.

Adam's brow furrowed. "I think that would require a medical professional."

Together they sat on the snow-dusted roof, their backs up against the casing of a vent. Beneath him, the cement felt like ice. Nigel tucked his knees up to his chest and edged closer to Adam.

"There's still some ambient light pollution from the parts of the city that aren't having an outage, but you can still see the major constellations this way," Adam said.

In great detail, he explained each one to Nigel. Nigel didn't understand half of what he was saying - didn't even know some of the words- but he was too fixated on the way Adam gestured at the constellations to interrupt and ask. Adam's hands were so slim and pale against the dark sky. Nigel wondered if all of the people who came to the planetarium got to see him like this, eyes sparkling with excitement as he rattled off information. A pang of jealousy twisted in his chest.

Carefully, so as not to distract him from his little speech, Nigel wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Adam stiffened then, with a little sigh, leaned into his side. Nigel grinned and pulled him close.

"Did you know that someday the sky will be completely dark? All of the stars we see here, everything- it'll just be gone," Adam said. "Beth, my ex-girlfriend, she said that sounded sad. But I don't think so."

With his free hand Nigel sought out Adam's, lacing their cold fingers together and tucking them between their bodies for warmth. "Makes what we're doing now all the more precious, I think. No one can ever enjoy this exact sky ever again."

Adam turned his face from the sky to look up at Nigel instead. He licked his lips, breath coming out in a frigid little cloud. "Yes. I think so too."

Adam's lips were cold and clammy, but his kiss warmed Nigel to the bone. He squeezed Nigel's hand tight.

"I think I changed my mind," Nigel murmured against his mouth. "Star-gazing was a good idea after all."


	7. "You smell good"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for "You smell good" aka porn with feelings featuring bottom!Hannibal

Will was on his back, nails digging into his palms as Hannibal pinned his wrists to the bed and rode him to a slow and filthy end.

The first time Will had dragged him into bed, Hannibal had been so caught off-guard he'd hardly known what to do with himself. Now he was shameless. He grinded down onto Will's cock, taking his pleasure as though Will were a toy and not a human being aching for release. Showing off his position of control.

Will was so close he could feel in his stomach, in the back of his throat. His pulse pounded in his ears.

"Enough," he growled and, with a sharp twist of his hips, flipped Hannibal onto his back.

They struggled for a moment, arms and legs in all the wrong places until Will got to his knees. It was better this way. It always was. There was a special thrill that came with fucking Hannibal into the matress; leaving him boneless and writhing beneath Will.

He drew his hips back, almost pulling out of Hannibal entirely, and then drove himself back in. The sound of skin on skin echoed in the room.

Hannibal reached for his cock. Will slapped his hand away.

"No," Will panted. "You were so intent on showing off before, so you can show off now. Show me how you're so desperate for me you don't even need a hand on you to get off."

Hannibal sucked in his breath between his teeth. He gripped Will's forearms so tightly it ached.

It was impossible to tell who reached their end first. Will felt Hannibal's release hot and wet on his stomach as he spilled into him. He fell forward, forehead coming to rest on Hannibal's shoulder while he caught his breath.

Cleanup was quick and perfunctory. Hannibal never let him go far afterwards. No matter how rough and quick things started, they always ended tangled up in each other's arms.

Hannibal tugged Will down into his arms and nuzzled at his throat. For a long moment they stayed that way, silent except for the pounding of their hearts. Hannibal sighed, soft and content.

"You smell good," he murmured into the top of Will's head.

Will huffed out a laugh. "I smell like you."

"Scent is a vital part of the process of determining attraction and compatibility," Hannibal said. "Humans unconsciously use scent to select a gentically compatible mate."

Hannibal drew lazy patterns on Will's back. Will's eyes threatened to close at his touch.

Through the haze of his mind, he recalled a dimly lit office and Hannibal's soft footsteps against hardwood floors. Hannibal had smelled him, like a sommelier before they took a sip of wine.

"Not sure what you were thinking when you picked me. When we met I smelled like night-sweats and dogs and the morgue."

"Yes," Hannibal said. His nose was buried in Will's hair. Will absently wondered if he was going to start sniffing at him like a dog.

"But underlying all of that was a certain sweetness I couldn't help but be drawn to."

"Love at first sniff."

"Something like that," Hannibal said. Will could hear the smile in his voice.

Hannibal brushed the tip of his nose over Will's jaw. With it he traced the hollow beneath his ear, the line of his throat. He inhaled deeply and pressed a kiss to Will's shoulder, and Will clung to him tighter in reponse.

"Though I must admit," he murmured, lips brushing Will's skin with every word and sending goosebumps down his arms. "I much prefer you as you are now."

Will smiled.

"I think I do too."


	8. "Don't be stubborn, try it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for "Don't be stubborn, try it" featuring murder husbands in Japan.

Paper lanterns were strung between the trees, casting a warm glow on the crowd. Will watched as the musicians and dancers on the great wooden scaffold directed the people in a dance. They reminded him of fish; swimming this way and then that but never breaking up the group. It was as though they were one great sentient being, joined together by the music.

"The bon odori is a dance to honor the spirits of one's ancestors," Hannibal said. "My aunt taught it to me when I was young and had just arrived at her home. She promised that one day we'd visit her hometown and dance together for Mischa."

August in Louisiana had been hell, but it had nothing on the humidity of Tokyo. Even in the evening it was oppressive. A trickle of sweat ran down his spine and settled the already soaked fabric above his obi. Will had half a mind to take the can of beer in his hand and press it against his face.

Hannibal produced a fan from within the sleeve of his yukata. He held it so that they could share the little bit of a breeze it created.

An old woman smiled at them and waved, inviting them into the dance.

"We should join in," Hannibal said. "It's only polite."

"You can dance. I'll watch."

Hannibal looked at him; head cocked, waiting for the weight of his gaze to coax an explanation out of Will. Will downed the rest of his beer and tossed the can into the trash.

"You look like Winston when you do that," he said, amused by Hannibal's dismayed frown. "Last time I danced was at my junior prom. I box-stepped my date into the punch table. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the night after that."

"A sixteen year old's limbs are still growing. One can hardly blame you for your lack of coordination at such an age."

Will snorted. "I don't think she was pissed about the lack of coordination so much as the stain that got on her dress when the drinks tipped over on the table."

Will remember how angry she'd been. He'd been so embarrassed.

"Besides, it's a dance for ancestors, right?" he continued. "I wouldn't want to disrespect anyone by making a fool of myself."

The music stopped. In front of them, the crowd shifted to create a pair of circles around the scaffold. Hannibal stepped into the line, turned, and held out a hand to Will.

"Come-"

"No, it's alright. You go ahead."

"Don't be stubborn, Will, try it."

Will hesitated. The leader of the dance shouted something in the microphone.

"Would it help if I promised to continue speaking to you regardless of whether or not you dance me into the yagura?" Hannibal asked.

His eyes were creased at the corners with his smile. In the milieu of the crowd, his hand stood out like a beacon.

As the people began to move around the scaffold, Will reached out and let Hannibal pull him into the dance. Together, under the light of the lanterns, they held their hands high and stepped with the crowd. Will could have sworn he saw the shadow of a little girl dance with them.


End file.
